User talk:NatDuv
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Smallville FanFiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan Admin I really would like to be an admin here. But like i said on the first fanfic wiki, i don't have to be unless you want me to be. It's your choice. I will still help out here, and besides, your a really nice anyway, so even if i'm not an admin, atleast we got you three, who, even though your younger, your a lot smarter than me.OJOLara 11:31, August 1, 2011 (UTC) You haven't answered back yet, some i'm to go assume the answer is no.OJOLara 19:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, it wouldn't let me give her the rights for some reason, but I'll see what the deal is. -TomWellingishot We can't just give user rights away because someone ask, there's a whole evalutation that needs to be done. An admin needs to be mature, rule-abiding and cannot have a history of posting profanity on other users pages.- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 18:39, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I checked and both chatmoderator and bannedfrom chat are unchecked, so I've no idea what's going on.. -TWISH Cloisfan1 I got your message regarding unblocking Cloisfan1, and I strongly disagree. You saw his messages to me on my blogs, and frankly, I don't think it's the smartest idea to unblock him. But it's your decision. --TWISH Proto000 Nat-Duv, Proto000 just left me a message. He made fun of me and left heinous words. Please block him.OJOLara 17:56, August 2, 2011 (UTC) On it.- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 18:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Proto000 is still here. I've tried to reason with him but he refuses to do so. Please block him.OJOLara 18:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) About his wiki, actually Proto000 joined him but I reported the wiki hours ago. -TWISH Response to your question. Regarding your question, I can assure you, NatDuv, I was not the one who gave special rights to anyone, cause I would have most definitely contacted you beforehand... I'm pretty sure, though not one-hundred percent positive, that it was TWISH who gave those advance rights. -- ImperiexSeed, 2:29 PM, August 2nd 2011 Thank you Thank you and i'm sorry. I had know idea i was breaking any rules, and for that i am very sorry. But even though my page is protected, what about others. Because i'm sure he'll return and he has history with other users.OJOLara 18:46, August 2, 2011 (UTC) He's been blocked indefinantely with no chance of creating an account. The Wiki system has his I.P. adress remembered- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 18:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello NatDuv, Re: : I am going to leave this wiki due to Proto000 and the lack of kindness you have on here. I am not saying this just to clear my mind, I am saying this so that you know, just because you are an admin on here it does not mean that you can boss people around. You are not the boss of this wiki, you are simply an administrator to check for vandalism and similar things. The way you talk to people makes it seem like you don't care about the reaction and feelings they may have towards you. Again I am not saying this just to make you feel bad, just to let you know. You can ban me from this wiki, but I am leaving so it does not concern me. 19:34, August 2, 2011 (UTC) : I apologize for whatever I did that made you feel uncomfortable, but I can't say I agree with you. You want me to monitor people like Proto000, guess what, inorder to provent them from causing everyone grief, I have to be firm.- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 19:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I am not saying rules must be broken. I am merely saying that you could show some sympathy when you are speaking (writing). The way you apologize makes it seem like you do not feel actual sympathy for the person you happen to be apologizing to. For an example of real sympathy, look at OJOLara's Spiders ''series. TWISH shows some genuine regret for having to delete that page. Where as on mine, you just seem to comment without reguarding what he/she may have as a reaction. 19:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Intentional or not, you have just made another user, by the name of DEaD ShOT, leave this wiki cause he feels as though you were too hard on him and that you're acting way too bossy, on how you manage this place, and I'm sorry, but he's right, as you are a bit proud, thinking that just cause you made this site that your the head-user, that can make ''any type of decision, and sorry to be the one to tell you this, but the fact is that you aren't, you're just another admin to the team. Tread with caution, or more might feel the same way. Kind regards, --ImperiexSeed, 10:33 PM, August 2nd 2011 :::Really, I just told him it doesn't belong here, because it's not Smallville fiction, which is something you agreed on. He's upset because I wasn't "sensitive" about it. For the record, most of my decisions have been toward making this wiki organized. Plus he's just upset because he feels I wasn't "sensitive" about it, and honestly, there's not much I can do at this point anyway, he made his decision, and I'm pretty sure it's too late for an apology anyway--- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 16:54, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Whatever, but just so you're aware, he's mad at you for a very legit reason. --ImperiexSeed, 1:01 PM, August 3rd 2011 I never said I was going to delete the page, I was going to make the page a redirect to the page on the Spider-Man fanon. Plus, this is SMALLVILLE fanfiction, shouldn't it be just a bit obvious not to post Spider-Man fiction here anyway? It was not about the fact of that, it's that TWISH had a real apology to OJOLara about her Spiders series. You just seemed to say, okay, copy it or you won't have it anymore. Then when I told you that I did and I asked a question about cross-overs you said it's none of your business and didn't even answer my question. 03:04, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Your edits... Hey, NatDuv, it's getting really annoying for me to keep having to revert you edits, please just leave the wiki foreground and background just the way I did it, thanks, that would be greatly appreciated. -- ImperiexSeed, 9:24 PM, August 7th 2011 Which edits exactly? Because if you are referring to the home page I changed it to match the background, which looks tacky next to a red background.- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 02:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, NatDuv, I was helping out my brother, Batman0, with his fan fic, Superman: Genesis, but when I tried clicking on the edit button after coming back from doing some work, I found out that he was logged out. Since I don't know his password, I logged in as myself, and it said I don't have permission to edit this. Please don't count this as me trying to vandalize someone else's blog! Understood, it was just a slip up, I won't count it , the second to last son of krypton 19:10, August 9, 2011 (UTC)]] 19:09, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Your request is duly noted, and from what you said happened, I will not count it as such, you're good. :) Kindly, -- ImperiexSeed, 10:28 PM, August 8th 2011 Thanks, guys. -Superman01 About chat... Let's talk on chat, shall we... :) Please help me! Could you help me and re-size this picture to be 200px by 200px, so that it can properly fit my avatarbox? -- ImperiexSeed, 3:07 PM, August 11th 2011 Please get back on chat, I have something to tell you! Hey, man, I'm sorry about our argument, can you please meet me on Facebook, there's something I have to say. -- ImperiexSeed, 11:50 PM, September 17th 2011 I'm on chat! Meet me on chat. Please meet me on chat!